Croatia
'T-Hrvatski Telekom' Formerly T-Mobile. *Default prefix: 098 or 099 *Brand name for prepaid plans: Simpa 'Default data rate:' *100 kB / 0,10 kn cca. 0,013 € *SMS/MMS 0,47 / 1,98 kn cca. 0,06 / 0,27 € 'Data feature packs:' *S - 100 MB / 10 kn cca. 1,36 € per month *M - 200 MB / 20 kn cca. 2,72 € per month *L - 500 MB / 50 kn cca. 4,08 € per month *XL - 1 GB / 75 kn cca. 10,20 € per month *"Internet Dan" - 24hr unlimited / 10 kn cca. 1,31 EUR Availabilty: In T-Mobile stores, post offices, paper shops, gas stations, super markets etc. 'SIM sizes' *Standard SIM and Micro SIM. 'Tethering:' *Allowed Package with USB stick: *148 kn cca. 20,13 € *web'n'walk USB stick *500 MB data (very often you get extra 500MB, they inform you by SMS) *SIM card *after expended 500MB, you can choose between default data rate or feature packs Notice: *http://www.visitingcroatia.info/internet_tarrifs.asp for current data feature packs *Activation or deactivation packs by sending SMS to number 3636, with text "A'" for activation or "'D" for deactivation, then follow instructions or online https://mojt-mobile.t.ht.hr/ *Please check new prices as they could change -> http://www.t-mobile.hr/eng/1/10-10-08-00-00.asp *Coverage map 'Vipnet' *Default prefix: 091 *Brand name for prepaid plans: vipme Packages (!be sure to chose correct package for mobile internet!): *Vipme Internet USB stick 199kn cca. 26,76€ *Vipme Internet 20kn cca. 2,68€ (preloaded with 20kn) *Vipme Internet MicroSIM 50kn cca 6,6€ (includes 1GB of data which lasts for 180 days) Default data rate: *1 MB / 1 kn cca. 0,14 € Data feature packs: *100MB / 15 kn cca. 2,04 € validation 30 days *500 MB / 50 kn cca. 6,60 € validation 30 days *1 GB / 70 kn cca. 9,30 € validation 30 days *1 GB / 10kn cca 1.34€for 24h Availabilty: In VIPnet stores, post offices, paper shops, gas stations, super markets etc or online . SIM sizes: Standard SIM and Micro SIM. Tethering: Allowed Notice: *Activation or deactivation packs by sending SMS to number 799, with text "100" or "300" or "1GB" or online http://vipmevmc.vipnet.hr *Please check new prices as they could change - > http://www.vipnet.hr/vipme-korisnici/mobilni-internet on the top you can change language *They offer free facebook access 'Tele2' *Default prefix: 095 *Brand name for prepaid plans: Start paket Default data rate: *1 MB / 0,25 kn cca. 0,03 € Data feature packs when you buy prepaid bon(coupons): *25kn then you get 1 MB for 0,10 kn cca. 0,01 € with validation 1 day *50kn then you get 1 MB for 0,10 kn cca. 0,01 €with validation 7 days *100kn then you get 1 MB for 0,10 kn cca. 0,01 €with validation 30 days *200kn then you get 1 MB for 0,05 kn cca. 0,006 €with validation 30 days Availabilty: In Tele2 stores, post offices, paper shops, gas stations, super markets etc. SIM sizes: Standard SIM and Micro SIM. Tethering: ? Package with USB stick: *195 kn cca. 26,52 € *USB stick *SIM card *100kn on account Notice: *Activation one of the "packages" send SMS with text "PET" to number 880, then supplement with one of prepaid bons (coupons) 25kn,50kn,100kn or 200kn. *Visit web site for more information and prices http://www.tele2.hr/privatni-korisnici/internet/mobilni-internet-na-bonove/ Bon Bon Bon bon uses T-Mobile's network. http://www.bonbon.hr/usluge/internet-sim-paketi {C} *Default prefix: 097 Default data rate: *1 MB traffic 0,70 kn *SMS 0,20 kn *MMS 0,70 kn Data feature packs: *300MB daily for 3kn *4GB monthly for 90kn Availabilty: Stores or Online(delivery to Croatian addresses only) Tethering: Allowed Notice for feature packs: Activate it by sending "hocu" to 0977 Deactivate it with "necu" to 0977 Unused MB status can be retrieved by sending "MB" to 0977 300MB daily pack is automatically activated again the next day if the account has enough money (3kn) Tomato Tomato uses VIPnet's network. *Default prefix: 092 *Package name name: Brutalna tarifa http://www.tomato.com.hr/brutalna-tarifa Price: 49 kn, cca 6,50€, per month Features: *1000 call minutes *1000 SMS messages *1500 MB data Default data rates after spending the limits: *Calls 0,46 kn / min *SMS 0,29 kn *Data 0,51 kn/100kb Availabilty: Stores or Online Tethering: ? Notice: Activate it by sending "TOMATO" to 4888 Unused calls status can be retireved by calling''' '''*106*04# and SMS by calling *107*04# Unused MB status can be retrieved by sending "MB" to 5999 Once exhausted, the package can not be replenished until the end of the 30 day activation period e.g. if the data limit is exhausted, 5,10kN/Mb will be charged until the end of the period. The package will be activated again after 30 days if the account has enough money (55 kn). Category:Europe Category:Country Category:T-Mobile Category:Tele2